Entre Mafiosos y Detectives
by yoss natsuki
Summary: A la agencia de Detectives de mouri Kogoro llegaran dos extrañas con un dificl caso de resolver para Conan, Heiji, y los demás. ¿Quienes son en realidad los trabajadores de la empresa Vongola? Crossover KHRxDC Advertencia. Puede contar con Spoiler de ambos mangas
1. Chapter 1

Creo que para ser el capitulo introductorio quedo muy ¿intrigante?

Por cierto es solo una prueba, tengo unos cuatro capítulos más, dependiendo la aceptación veré que hacer jeje

La agencia de detectives Mouri estaba de demasiado tranquila, según las observaciones de Conan, siendo un día de sábado, por lo general era escandalosa con las continuas peleas de Ran y su padre Kogoro. Inclusive la TV estaba apagada, extraño, era lo único que podía pensar el pequeño detective.

-Conan-kun- hablo Ran mientras salía de la cocina- ¿Qué te gustaría cenar esta noche?- pregunto mientras se quitaba el delantal azul que tenía puesto

-Lo que se te antoje Ran-neechan- contesto con su voz infantil

Ran hizo ademan de pensar seriamente en la cena cuando el timbre sonó. La chica se dirigió a abrir la puerta y para su sorpresa vio a dos personas conocidas y dos chicas a quienes nunca había visto.

-Hattori-kun, Kazuha-chan- dijo sorprendida

Al escuchar los nombres Kogoro y Conan se asomaron.

-Esta es la agencia de Kogoro Mouri ¿verdad?- pegunto una joven de largos cabellos castaños, una muy buena figura, piel blanca y ojos color miel.

-¡Ah! Nos encontramos a estas señoritas al llegar- respondió Heiji

-Llegamos al mismo tiempo- comento Kazuha

-¡Oh! Pasen- dijo dándoles la entrada tanto a sus amigos como a sus dos clientas.

Los cuatro recién llegados entraron a la pequeña oficina de Kogoro el durmiente. Mientras las clientas del detective se sentaban frente a él, Heiji y Kazuha tomaron asiento en unas sillas, mientras Ran servía té a los invitados.

-Mi nombre es Sakurazuka Midori- hablo la mujer de cabellera negra, piel blanca y ojos color café claro.- ella es mi amiga Konoe Kaede, vera…- hizo una pausa mientras bajaba su mirada

-Queremos pedirle que investigue a nuestros novios- Explico Kaede

-Ya veo- hablo Mouri- piensan que les son infieles ¿no es así?- pregunto

-¡Nada de eso!- respondieron ambas mujeres

-El problema es que sospechamos que están metidos en algo no muy bueno, por eso pensamos que hoy que pudimos escabullirnos pedirle ayuda a un gran detective.

-Ya veo, ustedes están preocupadas de que les estén mintiendo sobre sus profesiones- comento Hattori

-Así es, por mucho que preguntemos a sus conocidos nadie nos dice nada, inclusive unas amigas que sospechamos saben del asunto.

-Y… ¿Quiénes son esos enigmáticos novios?- pregunto Kogoro

Ambas chicas se miraron para después sacar de sus bolsos una serie de fotografías.

-Este es mi novio- hablo Kaede mientras ponía en la mesa la foto de un joven de piel blanca, cabellos plateados y unos hermosos ojos verdes- su nombre es Gokudera Hayato, es mitad japonés y mitad italiano

\- Y él es Yamamoto Takeshi- Dijo Midori mientras colocaba la foto de un joven de piel acanelada, cabellos negros y unos ojos color café

Todos se acercaron a ver las fotos.

-Ambos trabajan para la afamada empresa italiana Vongola- explico Kaede

-¿La empresa Vongola?- preguntaron todos a la vez mientras las chicas asentían.

-Pero esa empresa no acepta gente del exterior, como es que ellos trabajan ahí- hablo Kazuha

-No lo sabemos, solo que es porque su jefe es tatatara nieto del fundador de la empresa y ellos son mejores amigos.- comento Kaede

-¿Saben que cargo tienen?- pregunto deliberadamente Conan

Ambas mujeres negaron.

-Ni idea- respondieron ambas

-¿Cómo los conocieron?- pregunto esta vez Heiji

-En la escuela- sacaron otras dos fotos- Estudiamos Literatura, en nuestra clase asistían ellas dos- narraba Kaede mientras colocaba las fotos de dos chicas, una de ojos color miel y cabellera medio anaranjada, y la otra de ojos color chocolate y una cabellera castaña oscuro- Ellas son Sasagawa Kyoko- señalando a la peli naranja- y Miura Haru- señalando a la castaña- al parecer son amigos desde la secundaria.

-Poco después de conocerlas- continuo narrando Midori- conocimos a estas otras personas- coloco 7 fotos más en la mesa- este joven de aquí- señalo a un joven de cabellera peligris, con la piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos grises- es el hermano mayor de Kyoko, Sasagawa Ryohei, mientras esta chica- ahora era una joven de cabellos entre azul o morado y quien portaba un parche en su ojo derecho,- es Chrome Dokuro, es una chica bastante tímida que solemos ver pocas veces

-Al contrario de ella- Kaede mostro la foto de una bella mujer de ojos color verdes y un cabello rosado- ella es Gokudera Bianchi, la hermana mayor de Hayato, suele amar cocinar pero nunca nos han dejado probar algo de lo que prepara, a pesar de verse delicioso, Hayato suele decir que su comida es peligrosa

-¿Su comida es peligrosa? ¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto Kogoro

-No tengo ni la mas mínima idea, en una ocasión le pregunte a Haru-chan a que se refería y solo dijo que era un secreto

-Eso es muy extraño- comento Ran

-La siguiente persona es el- dijo mostrando la foto de un atractivo hombre que vestía negro de traje, sus cabellos y ojos negros como el carbón y unas peculiares patillas rizadas- este hombre se llama Reborn, si me preguntan es el más sospechoso.

-Pero si es muy guapo- opinaron Kazuha y Ran a la vez provocando extrañas miradas de los demás presentes.

-¿Por qué es el más sospechoso? Pregunto Conan

-Suele visitar la empresa cada dos o tres meses y siempre que viene es un caos, tratan de tener todo en orden, la casa limpia, sin mucho papeleo de trabajo, es como si él fuera la persona que supervisa todos los movimientos de la empresa, además todos le tienen un gran temor pero a la vez una gran admiración- explico Midori

-¿No será que él es el jefe principal?, quiero decir el tiene toda la pinta de ser italiano- comento Kogoro

Ambas mujeres negaron con la cabeza.

-Imposible- explico Kaede- ya que el jefe principal es el- dijo mientras mostraba la foto de un anciano- el nombre de este hombre es Timoteo Vongola y el de el- sacando la foto de un joven de cabellos castaños y grandes y expresivos ojos color entre miel y café claro- es Sawada Tsunayoshi, ambos son los jefes de la empresa Vongola

-¡¿Qué?!- todos se sorprendieron al saber eso.

-Tsunayoshi-san es quien se encarga de la empresa aquí en Japón- termino Midori- es por eso que queremos que investigue a esa empresa, hay cosas que son normales pero hay ocasiones en que todos desaparecen y cuando regresan lo hacen con terribles heridas.

-Además, que todos se vistan de negro en ocasiones es demasiado sospechoso ¿no piensan lo mismo?

Estas palabras congelaron a Conan y Heiji

"¿Podría ser que ellos" pensaron ambos detectives mientras se miraban

-Es por eso que queremos que mande a alguno de sus aprendices, si ellos lo vieran seguramente sabrían que estamos investigándolos- dijo Kaede

-El problema es que no se si Amuro-san quiera- explicaba Kogoro

-Podríamos ir Heiji-nichan, Kazuha-neechan, Ran-neechan y yo tío Kogoro

-Claro, después de todo yo soy un gran detective y no soy muy conocido por esta área de Tokyo- apoyo Hattori

Kogoro parecía reflexionarlo

-Ya entiendo- dijo de pronto Ran- si vamos puros estudiantes y un niño es menos probable que sospechen del plan ¿no?

-Claro, de esa forma bajaran la guardia- termino Kogoro

-¿Entonces?- preguntaron las dos clientas

-Acepto su trabajo señoritas, mi hija y sus amigos se encargaran de conseguir y mandarme la información y yo desde aquí deduciré a que se dedican sus amantes ¡Jajajajaja!

-Es un plan excelente, como se esperaba de un gran detective- comento Midori aumentando el ego del hombre- siendo así, si les parece bien viajaremos pasado mañana a Namimori ¿bien?

Los menores asintieron y ambas mujeres se levantaron de su asiento después de guardar las fotos y salieron de la agencia.


	2. Chapter 2

Sin mucho que decir, espero les guste el capitulo.

Capítulo 1: Llegada

La ciudad de Namimori estaba tranquila, en una mansión, que había sido construida hace unos pocos años, la gente subía y bajaba, entraba y salía de las distintas habitaciones, era un día ajetreado. En una de las oficinas, la más importante de todas las que había en esa mansión, un joven de cabellos castaños firmaba como loco distintos documentos, dejo la pluma a un lado y giro su sillón en dirección a la enorme ventana que mostraba una hermosa vista del jardín trasero. Aquella hermosa vista le hizo suspirar con cansancio, regreso a su lugar original cuando unos golpes firmes se escucharon en su puerta.

-Adelante- contesto mientras continuaba con su trabajo de firmar y sellar.

La puerta se fue abriendo lentamente para dejar ver a dos de sus amigos y guardianes, Yamamoto Takeshi y Gokudera Hayato, ambos con una cara seria.

-Disculpe la interrupción Decimo- hablo de forma respetuosa el peli plata

-Perdona por venir a interrumpir tu trabajo Tsuna- hablo mas casual el peli negro mientras cerraba la puerta de aquella habitación

-Ni lo mencionen, de todos modos ya necesitaba un descanso- dijo mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz-¿ocurre algo?, es extraño que vengan los dos sin estar discutiendo- les sonrió a sus dos amigos.

Ambos guardianes se miraron entre ellos y soltaron una leve risa mientras tomaban asiento en los dos sillones que estaban frente al escritorio.

-Queríamos hablar de algo contigo Tsuna- comenzó a decir Yamamoto

-Referente a que asunto Yamamoto

-A Kaede y Midori- contesto Gokudera

A Tsuna se le abrieron los ojos de la impresión.

-¡Vaya!- dijo algo shockeado aun- ¿acaso se han peleado con ellas?- pregunto mientras tomaba ciertos papeles y comenzaba a leerlos

-Nada de eso Decimo- contesto avergonzado el oji verde- es solo que hace unos minutos nos enviaron un mensaje

-¿Un mensaje? Es normal ¿no?, después de todo su congreso es de 4 días, seguramente los extrañan, por eso les mandan mensajes- dijo avergonzando a sus guardianes, Tsuna debía admitir que molestar a sus dos mejores amigos con sus posibles futuras esposas le era bastante divertido, un posible efecto secundario del entrenamiento espartano de Reborn.

-No es eso Tsuna- Yamamoto trataba de controlarse- es solo que nos avisaron de que llegaran con visitas- explico el guardián de la lluvia

-¿Visitas?- Tsuna despego su vista de los documentos y miro a los ojos a los dos guardianes que tenía enfrente- ¿Qué clase de visitas?

-Al parecer, durante uno de sus paseos les robaron el bolso y unos jóvenes les ayudaron a recuperarlo, así que en agradecimiento los invitaron a pasar un tiempo aquí, son tres estudiantes de preparatoria y un niño de primaria- explico Gokudera

-¿Y el problema es…?- pregunto Tsuna de forma juguetona

-Sospechamos que pudieran contratar a un detective privado para investigar más sobre nosotros y la empresa- contesto Takeshi

Tsuna suspiro con cansancio mientras volvía a poner atención a su papeleo el cual mientras iba leyendo comenzaba a enfadarlo.

-No creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso ahorita- decía con una furia un poco contenida, el tono de voz hizo poner nerviosos a los dos guardianes- en cualquier caso, si dicen que es por agradecimiento por que les ayudaron no creo que sea mentira, ellas son muy dulces y amables, y no son de las personas mentirosas, así que será mejor preparar habitaciones para los futuros invitados- ordenaba Tsuna- Aclarado este asunto- sus ojos se volvieron sombríos- Hayato

-Que desea Decimo- Gokudera estaba rígido, su jefe estaba enfadado

-Ve a Kokuyo Land y tráeme a Mukuro ya mismo- ordeno

-Como ordene- se levanto de su asiento y salió de la habitación

-Yo me retiro Tsuna, daré las órdenes para preparar las habitaciones de los futuros invitados- Dijo Yamamoto mientras se disponía a salir – Con tu permiso- y salió despavorido del despacho de su jefe.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Conan y compañía esperaban en la entrada de la agencia como se había planeado, con pequeñas maletas de ropa y un tanto nerviosos. Heiji se agacho hasta estar a la altura del menor

-¡Eh Kudo! ¿Piensas que es posible que ellos pertenezcan a la organización?

-No estoy seguro, es una posibilidad- contesto

-Si es así, deberíamos dejar a Mouri y Kazuha aquí, si son de la organización es un lugar peligroso.

Conan parecía pensativo pero lo sacaron de sus pensamientos las voces de Ran y Kazuha quienes hablaban ya con Kaede y Midori.

-Buenos días- saludaron ambas mujeres

-Buenos días respondieron- Conan y Heiji

-Y bien, será mejor ir a la estación o perderemos el tren- dijo Heiji con aburrimiento mientras se ponía a andar con dirección a la estación

-¡Más te vale cuidar de Ran mocoso!- grito Kogoro al ver alejarse a todos, Heiji solo hizo un ademan con su mano derecha en asentimiento.

Ya en el tren, estaban los 6 sentados rodeados de un silencio algo incomodo.

-Midori-san, Kaede-san puedo hacerles una pregunta- Conan rompió el silencio. Ambas mujeres asintieron-¿Qué hacían en Beika?

-Vinimos a un congreso Conan-kun, actualmente estamos en una maestría, y el congreso iba a durar cuatro días, por eso aprovechamos el tercero que era en el que menos trabajo iba haber para visitar al detective Mouri- explico Kaede al menor

-¡Oh! Ya entiendo- contesto de forma infantil

-Conan-kun es un niño muy curioso- dijo Ran a modo de escusa para evitar un posible enojo, sin embargo Kaede y Midori le sonrieron

-No es nada contestarle sus preguntas a ustedes- dijo Midori

-Yo también tengo una pregunta- hablo Heiji y espero el asentimiento de sus acompañantes- Supongo le comentaron a sus parejas acerca de nosotros- nuevamente las recién conocidas asintieron- ¿Qué clase de historia dijeron sobre nosotros? Debemos saberla para poder actuar de forma natural y correspondiente al evento.

-Les hemos dicho que no ayudaron a detener a un ladrón de bolsos después de que nos asaltara, y que como agradecimiento los habíamos invitado a nuestras casa unos días, poco después nos llego un mensaje donde decían que le preguntarían a Tsuna si estaba bien que lleváramos visitas a la mansión y….- Heiji interrumpió la explicación de Kaede

-¿Llevar visitas a la mansión? Acaso significa que ustedes ¿viven en el mismo hogar que ellos?

Ambas mujeres asintieron

-Kyaa! ¡Qué romántico!- dijeron Ran y Kazuha

-Eso podría significar que ellos van enserio con su relación- comento Kazuha

-¿Es posible que ya les hayan pedido matrimonio?- pregunto ilusionada Ran

Midori y Kaede bajaron la mirada avergonzadas pero dieron un ligero asentimiento de cabeza

-¡Ah muchas felicidades!- dijeron Kazuha y Ran mientras tomaban las manos de Midori y Kaede

-Ejem- carraspeo Hattori rompiendo el ambiente- ¿entonces?

-La mansión pertenece a Sawada, así que le pidieron permiso y al parecer no tuvo ningún tipo de problema en darlo, por el contrario, escribió que sería bueno tener visitas de vez en cuando.- termino de explicar Kaede- Incluso dijo que estaba ansioso por conocer a los salvadores de dos miembros de su familia

Hattori y Conan continuaron pensando en esas últimas palabras mientras las femeninas hablaban de cosas triviales, así paso el resto del viaje hasta que los altavoces anunciaron la estación de Namimori, todos se pusieron de pie y tomaron sus cosas para salir del tren que los había llevado, los menores, siguiendo a sus anfitrionas, caminaron durante unos quince minutos para después verse enfrente de lo que era una gran entrada de la mansión, que para ellos más que mansión era un castillo, perteneciente a la gran empresa Vongola.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa! Enserio, muchas gracias por el apoyo que le están dando a este extraño crossover, no esperaba mucho, pero me hacen feliz sus comentarios, y realmente me animan a continuar con esto jejejeje.

Sin hacerles mas largo el cuento, los dejo con este nuevo capitulo.

* * *

Capítulo 2: La mansión Vongola.

Las caras de asombro de los cuatro invitados eran inevitables, mientras Kaede y Midori saludaban a los guardias de la entrada e informaban que los jóvenes y el niño venían con ellas como invitados, los guardias saludaron a las visitas y continuaron con su deber. Ran y Kazuha estaban maravilladas por el enorme jardín y su gran variedad de flores, en especial de rosas, Heiji y Conan observaban cada detalle, de lo que para ellos era un castillo, de la estructura de lo que sería su nuevo hogar por unos días.

La puerta principal se abrió antes de que el grupo llegara dejando ver a dos personas, Kaede y Midori corrieron a saludarlos abrazando a sus respectivas parejas y dándoles un fugaz beso en los labios, haciendo sonrojar a sus invitados.

-Me alegra ver que llegaron con bien- dijo con una gran sonrisa el pelinegro mientras miraba a Midori

-Estamos en casa- contestaron ambas

-Lamentamos las molestias por avisar de nuestras visitas de último momento Hayato- comento Kaede

-Descuida, a Tsuna no le molesta- contesto con una tierna sonrisa dirigida a su novia

Los cuatro invitados no podían dejar de sentirse nerviosos ante la romántica y, un poco, empalagosa escena.

Las dos señoritas se giraron a sus invitados y se les acercaron

-Estas dos chicas son Kazuha Toyama y Ran Mouri- presento Kaede a las dos chicas quienes saludaron con una reverencia

-Y estos dos caballeros son Heiji Hattori y Conan Edogawa- presento Midori al moreno y al niño

-Un gusto- respondieron Hayato y Takeshi a la vez- esperamos su estancia sea agradable

-Muchas gracias- respondió Ran por todos

-Sera mejor que pasen, deben estar cansados, Kae-chan, Miura debe estar por la biblioteca ella les dirá dónde están las habitaciones- explico mientras comenzaba a alejarse junto a Takeshi

Las dos chicas bajaron un poco la cabeza.

-¿A dónde van?- preguntaron ambas con un aire triste

-Vamos a Kokuyo Land por Chrome y Mukuro- respondió Takeshi- Tsuna quiere verlos y se niegan a venir por su cuenta, ya sabes el carácter de Mukuro

Los dos detectives notaron cierto ambiente tenso entre las parejas mientras escuchaban como sus anfitrionas decían un leve "Con cuidado" y comenzaban a entrar a la mansión comenzando a seguirlas.

La mansión por fuera era impresionante pero por dentro era aún más, elegante, refinado, pulcro, demasiado lujoso para algo que hubieran visto, no paso mucho cuando una energética joven castaña salía de una habitación con unos cuantos libros, mostrando una gran sonrisa al ver a Midori y Kaede, se acercó a ellas sonriente.

-Bienvenidas Ka-chan, Mi-chan- dijo con alegría mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada a los desconocidos- Gokudera-san me dijo que traían a unos salvadores…-sus ojos tomaron un extraño brillo, dejando los libros en un mueble cercano se acercó al menor de los visitantes- ¡Kya! ¡Que niño tan lindo!- dijo mientras se acercaba al menor y se arrodillaba frente a él.-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

Conan se alejó un paso de la chica.

-Me llamo Conan Edogawa- respondió con voz infantil

-¡Ah! Te pareces tanto a Tsuna-san cuando era pequeño- dijo mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos y se ponía de pie- me dan ganas de robarte para mí, serias mi compañero perfecto- dijo con gran alegría mientras veía a los demás.

Heiji y compañía tenían una gran cara de desconcierto.

-Disculpen mis malos modales, mi nombre es Miura Haru, un placer, me encargare de llevarlos a sus habitaciones, estoy segura deben estar cansado, el viaje es pesado a veces.

De pronto la puerta por donde había salido Haru volvió a abrirse.

Kazuha y Ran se sonrojaron al ver al guapo hombre que salía de la habitación, piel blanca, ojos azul metálico y un brillante y bien arreglado cabello azabache. El hombre los miro y solo hizo una mueca.

-Miura- la nombrada dio un pequeño brinco, algo que solo Conan sintió al seguir en sus brazos

-¿si Hibari-san?-

-Espero regreses esos libros a su lugar, no quiero verlos regados como la otra vez- dijo antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria

Haru tenía una sonrisa forzada y suspiro relajada al verlo doblar el pasillo.

-Bueno- dijo mientras bajaba a Conan- será mejor que nos apresuremos, tengo un trabajo que entregar

-¿Aun no terminas tu tesis?- pregunto de forma automática Midori

-La tesis es lo que menos me preocupa, me refiero a un trabajo que me pidió Tsuna-san- dijo de forma alegre-¡cierto! Antes de llevarlos a su habitación, Tsuna quiere verlos.- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar recto- así que los llevare a su despacho, Kyoko-chan debe estar con el

-Sawada mando a llamarlos, ¿Por qué?- Kaede tenía una extraña expresión de angustia en su rostro.

Haru les sonrió a sus amigas sin notar la expresión de angustia en ambas. –Supongo que ah de querer darles la bienvenida, más tarde dudo que pueda, ya que por la tarde habrá una reunión con varios otros presidentes de empresas importantes- comenzó a explicar mientras comenzaban a subir las escaleras- y supongo que antes de eso le dará una buena regañada a Mukuro-san y Chrome-chan

-¿Por qué va a regañarlos?- pregunto esta vez Ran quien estaba al tanto de las expresiones de sus anfitrionas

Haru dudo un momento en contestar.

-Mukuro-san hizo unos gastos innecesarios lo que provocó una fuerte perdida en los ingresos de la empresa- dijo entre segura y dudosa de sus propias palabras.

En eso la castaña se detuvo frente a una puerta, Heiji y Conan miraron con atención la puerta encontrando el letrero de "Presidente" en una placa dorada, la castaña dio dos golpes a la fina madera de la puerta y abrió el picaporte al escuchar un leve murmullo.

-Permiso Tsuna-san, eh traído a Kaede-chan, Midori-chan y sus invitados- dijo de forma cortes la castaña mientras abría la puerta y se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a los mencionados.

Dentro de la habitación, que parecía más un dormitorio que un estudio a excepción del gran escritorio que estaba al fondo cerca de una gran ventana, contaba con dos largos sillones y varias sillas, en el otro extremo había una mesa de juntas no muy grande, decorada con varias pinturas y una que otra escultura, de alfombra color vino. Una joven, de largos cabellos color naranja sostenía unas cuantas carpetas que dejo en la mesa al ver a su amiga, miro a los desconocidos y sus ojos se iluminaron. Se acercó a los recién llegados y se presentó.

-Bienvenidas Ka-chan Mi-chan y bienvenidos jóvenes- dijo con una angelical sonrisa, después se agacho y acaricio los cabellos de Conan- y Bienvenido pequeño- volvió a levantarse- Soy Kyoko Sasagawa, déjenme despertar a Tsuna mientras por que no se sientan- dijo meintras comenzaba a ir en dirección al escritorio que estaba lleno de documentos

-Tsuna-san está descansando ¿verdad?- hablo Haru mientras se sentaba en una de las orillas de los sillones, siendo imitada por los demás

-No ha dormido en dos días, tiene mucho papeleo así que lo deje 10 minutos…. Tsu-kun, despierta… Tsu-kun- decía mientras comenzaba a remover un cuerpo escondido entre la fila de papeles.

Las cuatro conocidas del castaño dieron un suspiro.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, ¿Por qué saco 15 puntos en el examen de matemáticas?- hablo Kyoko con una voz más fuerte y enojada.

En eso un chillido se escuchó para después ver como algo caía de la silla giratoria que estaba detrás del escritorio llevándose consigo varios papeles amontonados.

-¿Estas bien Tsu-kun?- pregunto la chica mientras miraba al pobre ser que había sufrido el accidente de caer de la silla.

-Descuida Kyoko-chan, estoy bien- dijo la voz de un joven mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Los cuatro invitados, veían asombrados al joven castaños, verlo en una foto a como lo tenían ahora no era lo mismo, de hecho ni siquiera se acercaba a la sensación que les envolvió con solo verlo, sus cabellos alborotados y castaños y esos ojos color miel tan llenos de luz eran poco comunes, los dos jóvenes detectives tragaron grueso al recordar que era posible que ellos pertenecieran a la organización de los hombres de negro.

Tsuna por el contrario, al ver visitas les sonrió y se acomodó el traje, y empezó a caminar en dirección a los sillones.

-Espero hayan tenido un buen viaje Midori-chan, Kaede-chan- comento mientras se sentaba en frente de las vistas.- Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero pueden llamarme Tsuna- dijo con una gran sonrisa- Muchas gracias por ayudar a dos miembros de mi familia- agradeció con una leve inclinación.

Ran, Kazuha, Heiji y Conan no podían articular palabras después de haber conocido al castaño, y solo asintieron a lo dicho por este.


	4. Chapter 4

Yujjuuuuuu... hola... ehh... no se que decir esta vez, es una actualización no pensada, culpa del estrés, no se que tan bien haya quedado el capitulo, sigo un poco inconforme de como quedo el capitulo esta vez hmm, puede que sea por que es un capitulo único y exclusivo para Tsuna, y es que seamos sinceros, siendo Tsuna como es, es normal lo que pasa en el capitulo jaja culpemos a Reborn. bien mejor me callo y los dejo leer.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Sawada Tsunayoshi

~Unas horas antes~

Tsuna revisaba los papeles de negociación con una nueva familia mafiosa en Inglaterra, finalmente tendrían la fuerza de una familia más en sus tropas, sabía que el cambio en una organización tan sucia y llena de sangre llevaría más de una generación, pero estaba satisfecho con el trabajo que había logrado en los años que llevaba siendo el jefe de la mafia más importante, suspiro y soltó el monto de papeles que tenía en la mano, giro su silla y miro por la ventana, sin duda era un lindo día, mantuvo su vista fija en el cielo.

-Hoy es el día- se dijo en un débil susurro mientras volteaba a mirar a su escritorio una carpeta que tenía una marca de sello "Confidencial" una sonrisa se colocó en sus labios- ¿Cómo superaremos esto?- volvió a preguntarse pero esta vez saliendo del área que rodea a su escritorio y dirigiéndose a uno de los libreros que estaba en su despacho.

Dos toques a la puerta se escucharon mientras Tsuna tomaba uno de los tantos libros que lo rodeaban

-¡Adelante!- respondió sin mirar en dirección a la puerta solo sintiendo como esta se abría y dejaba entrar el delicioso aroma de un ya merecido descanso

-¡Buenos días Tsuna-kun!- la suave y melodiosa voz de Kyoko Sasagawa invadió el sentido auditivo del castaño

-¡Kyoko-chan!- sorprendido el mafioso se giró a su interlocutora- ¡Buenos días! No te esperaba hoy- le dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa que estaba lista para poder servir la comida

-Llegue anoche, pero como estaba muy cansada no vine a saludar, así que esta es mi muestra de mi gran arrepentimiento- y comenzaba a colocar los platos en frente del castaño- ¿Cómo sigue todo por aquí?- pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

Tsuna suspiro con cansancio.

-No sé cómo hacer para que Mukuro deje de destruir todo a donde quiera que vaya, a veces me dan ganas de regresarlo a Vendicare- contesto mientras tomaba sus palillos y se disponía a comer el delicioso desayuno frente a el

-No digas eso, Chrome-chan se pondría muy triste si eso pasara- alegaba la peli naranja mientras se sentaba en frente de su prometido.

-Ya lo sé, y tengo muy en cuenta los sentimientos de Nagi pero…. Mukuro no entiende- y engullo un poco de arroz

-Deberías dejarlo sin misiones un tiempo, tal vez eso le ayude a reflexionar un poco- comento mientras se acercaba a la mesa y servía café en la taza que estaba vacía.

-Lo hice y destruyo media Kokuyo Land- dijo con frustración.

Kyoko ante esas palabras suspiro comprendiendo al joven enfrente de ella.

-Cambiando de tema, Haru-chan me dijo que tendremos unas interesantes visitas ¿a qué se refería?- pregunto seria, algo muy raro en la antigua Idol de Namimori

Tsuna alzo su vista mientras comía un pan tostado.

-¡Ah! Eso- tomo su taza de café y le dio un sorbo- serán una vistas muy divertidas- dijo una sonrisa inocente y juguetona

Kyoko miraba al castaño con algo de miedo en sus ojos, sin embargo Tsuna le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y la vez le señalo cierto folder. La ojimiel se levantó de su lugar y fue a revisar lo que sin palabras, le habían ordenado. Tomo entre sus manos el folder y lo abrió, sus ojos mostraban una gran sorpresa ante la información y las fotografías de aquellos que seguramente eran sus futuras visitas.

-Sé que Kaede y Midori no lo hacen con mala intención, se lo hice saber a Gokudera y Yamamoto, que no tenían que preocuparse- hizo una pausa- pero la decisión de contarles sobre lo que es en realidad Vongola no está en mi, si no en ellos.- cerro los ojos y dejo que el aroma del café lo invadiera sacando un triste sonrisa- conozco mejor que nadie el sentimiento de miedo que los invade, ellas son ajenas a todo esto, si es posible incluso a mí me gustaría que nunca se enteraran de todo lo terrible que hace Vongola, pero el deseo de saber más sobre las personas que aman en ocasiones, es demasiado grande.

-Tsu-kun- dijo con una voz cargada de tristeza y comprensión.

Kyoko no apartaba la vista del joven que estaba aún sentado en el sofá y con la taza en las manos y la cabeza baja, volvió a dirigir su mirada a los papeles a los que solo había dado una rápida ojeada, las fotos de dos de sus amigas estaban ahí, atrás más hojas y con las fotos de cuatro estudiantes de preparatoria y un niño pequeño, soltó un suspiro y cerro el folder para dejarlo en su anterior lugar, volvió a mirar al castaño que seguía en la misma posición. Camino hasta él y se sentó a un lado.

-Sigues siendo tan amable Tsu-kun- le dijo y le dio una abrazo- Estoy segura de que, si ellas realmente aman a Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto-kun, sabrán aceptarlo, tal como Haru-chan y yo- le levanto el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos- Vongola ha cambiado gracias a ti, de eso tú y los chicos deben sentirse orgullosos- se acercó y le dio un dulce beso en los labios- así que Boss, debe seguir con su trabajo.

Tsuna miro a su prometida un tanto sorprendido para después regalarle una dulce sonrisa y una cara de berrinche.

-Nada de berrinches Jefe, no quiero pasar nuestro día especial como el año pasado- regaño la castaña- eso de que molesten por teléfono por que no terminaste tu papeleo no es ser romántico Tsunayoshi

El mafioso sonrió derrotado y asintió para levantarse y continuar con su deber de jefe.

-Kyoko-chan- llamo antes de que saliera la chica- sobre la misión… ten mucho cuidado

Kyoko miro el rostro lleno de preocupación de su novio y sonrió.

-Lo sé, solo es saber un poco de ellos ¿no?, no pienso subir a noveles en los que no podría controlar lo que sucede

-Aun así, ten cuidado, ellos me dan muy mala espina- dijo dando por terminada la charla y comenzar a enfrascarse en el montonal de documentos.

-Vendré mas tarde a traerte de comer- comento antes de salir del despacho.

Tsuna sintió la puerta cerrarse y suspiro. Miro el extraño folder de su escritorio, lo tomo en sus manos para abrirlo en cierta hoja y sonrió.

-Me pregunto ¿Cómo te podre ayudar…. Kudo Shinichi?

* * *

Yujuuu... después de que un virus matara a mi memoria e hiciera de todo por recuperar mis cosas... aqui esta el capi D:

¿que les pareció? Yo se que no se esperaban eso, bueno nos vemos.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, aquí yo trayéndoles actualización desde el trabajo de medio tiempo yeiiii

Jajajajaja bueno espero y les guste este nuevo capitulo

* * *

Capitulo 4: Bienvenida.

Estaban sin habla, la simple presencia del castaño los dejo paralizados. Kaede y Midori miraron de reojo a sus nuevos amigos y sonrieron, conocían esa reacción, después de todo, no siempre se conocía a alguien como Tsunayoshi.

Conan y Heiji estaban confundidos, durante el viaje se había hecho la idea de una posible relación entre Vongola y la Organización, sin embargo, el aura que sentían del castaño los aturdió, Amabilidad, pureza, calidez, protección. ¿Acaso era posible que un miembro de la organización mostrara aquélla aura tan pura?

-Muchísimas gracias por ayudar Midori y Kaede, son unos jóvenes muy valientes- comento el castaño sacando a los jóvenes de sus pensamientos.

Sin saber que decir balbusearon unas palabras incomprensibles, Tsuna sonrió ante aquellas acciones, sin embargo no se espero, que una de las chicas recuperara la compostura tan pronto.

-no fue gran cosa, estábamos cerca y fue fácil ¿verdad?- contesto Ran buscando apoyo de alguno de sus amigos.

El siguiente de salir del aturdimiento fue Conan y Heiji.

-Si -contesto el niño- Además Ran-neechan es increíblemente fuerte- dijo emocionado y extendiendo sus brazos de manera infantil.

Tsuna y Haru soltaron una leve risa ante la actitud del niño, Kyoko por el contrario observaba al pequeño con ojos enigmáticos, lo cual fue notado por Heiji, Tsuna noto aquella feroz mirada que le lanzaba el moreno a su prometida y sonrió.

-"Un juego interesante"- pensó para si mismo el décimo Vongola. - Ya veo, una chica fuerte y valiente y también hermosa- sonrió y lanzo una mirada a Haru- me recuerdas a Haru, dulce y amable pero fuerte y valiente, una chica así no se ve seguido- dijo mientras guiñaba uno de sus ojos de forma juguetona.

Ran se sonrojo ante esas palabras y bajo la cabeza avergonzada. Haru por el contrario fruncio en ceño.

-Tsuna-san -hablo con voz baja Haru sobresaltando al castaño- ¿estas insinuando que Haru ya no es joven y hermosa?

El castaño sonrió y comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

-Claro que no Haru-chan, sigues igual de hermosa que hace diez años- contesto Tsuna a su amiga

Dos toques a la puerta del despacho se escucharon, interrumpiendo la conversación y las risas que habían comenzado ah nacer por la anterior conversación.

-¡Adelante!- anuncio Tsuna.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de piel acanelada, ojos grises, cabellos cortos y de color blanco y una particular bandita en el tronco de la nariz, vestía de traje negro con una camisa amarilla.

-¡Eh regresado de una extrema junta Sawada!- grito a modo de saludo

Ran y compañía se sorprendieron de ver ahí al hermano mayor de la pelinaranja, esperaban ver a menos personas de las que había visto en las fotos.

-¡Bienvenido Onii-chan!- contesto Tsuna

-¡Ya lo recuerdo!- grito Kyoko mientras señalaba a Conan y los demás la miraban interrogante- ya recuerdo donde te eh visto- dijo mientras juntaba sus manos.

Conan por el contrario intentaba, inútilmente esconderse detrás de Ran, sin embargo, Kyoko seguía con su alegre y triunfante sonrisa.

-Tu eres el asesino de Kid, ese niño de primaria que es capaz de descubrir los trucos de Kaito Kid ¿verdad?- dijo llena de ilusión y sin despegar su mirada del mini detective.

Conan sudaba frío ¿Que debía responderle a esa angelical mirada?

-yo.. Ah...- comenzó a balbucear.

-Kyoko- chan- hablo en castaño- no molestes a nuestros invitados- comento.

Kyoko se giro a verlo y suspiro, se levanto den asiento siendo imitada por Haru.

\- Ok jefe -respondió juguetona

Tsuna sonrió dulcemente y se giro a los invitados.

-Lamento los actos de no novia, buen lamento por no poder seguir nuestra charla, eh de atender asuntos urgentes- anuncio- Midori-chan , Kaede-chan - las nombradas lo miraron- ¿podrían enseñarles sus habitaciones? Haru las acompañara.

-por supuesto- contestaron ambas.

Kaede y Midori se levantaron y fueron imitadas por los detectives y Ran

-Kazuha, ya nos vamos- hablo Heiji al ver a su amiga aún en su lugar, sin embargo, Kazuha no respondió.- ¡Kazuha!, - el moreno tomo de los hombros a la castaña de coleta.

-N..no p..puedo.. M..moverme Heiji- dijo a duras penas.

Tsuna cambio su expresión a una mas sombría.

-Kyoko llama a Shamal de inmediato, Ryohei revisa a la chica, Haru lleva su taza y ve a inspeccionarla en el laboratorio- ordenó a los presentes mientras se acercaba al escritorio, ya ahí apretó el botón de un intercomunicador,- Hibari-san necesitó que revises el area de la mansión, existe la posibilidad de un intruso, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, Bianchi vengan al despacho ya.

Los presentes asintieron y fueron a hacer lo que les habían ordenado.

-Chico- Ryohei se acerco a Heiji y Kazuha, - deja me revisarla.

-¡Hervivoro!, - se escucho por el intercomunicador- los guardias de na parte de atrás están inconscientes- dijo la voz

-¡Buscalos! Eres libre de actuar a libertad.- fue lo que contesto Tsuna.

-Tsuna ¿que pasa?- preguntó la peli rosada al llegar al despacho seguida de tres jóvenes.

-Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta,lleven a Midori, Kaede y a sus invitados a la sala de estar.

-Yo no me pienso alejar de Kazuha- rebatió Heiji

\- Es una orden- volvió a hablar Tsuna sin despegar su mirada de la de Heiji.

Los recién llegados no comprendían la situación, pero al ver la seriedad del castaño solo asintieron. Fuuta tomo de la mano a Ran y cargo a Conan quien empezó a patalear en el aire, I-pin se acerco a Midori y Kaede y les susurro un leve "vamos", las dos mujeres a sintieron y salieron sin dar pelea, por el contrario Bianchi y Lambo se acercaron al detective de Osaka.

-no se acerquen, yo no me alejo de Kazuha- volvió a declarar el moreno

-lo siento-murmuro Bianchi mientras le daba un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago,- pero Tsuna lo ordena.

Heiji cayo de rodillas al suelo, le faltaba el aire y se sentía mareado.

-Hattori- grito Conan al verlo caer.

Lambo tomo al moreno y lo cargo como un costal y comenzó a salir del despacho, Bianchi fue la única que se quedo.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola... Ha pasado tiempo jeje, realmente espero disfruten de este capitulo.

Capítulo 5: Veneno.

Bianchi recostó a Kazuha en el sofá mientras tomaba su pulso.

-¿Como esta?- Preguntó Tsuna.

Bianchi no contestó y comenzó a darle respiración boca a boca.

-La han intoxicado posiblemente con acónito- contesto serio Ryohei- necesita tratamiento urgente pero necesitamos hacerla vomitar primero- hablo seriamente.

Tsuna asintió y se alejo un poco para darles espacio. En eso la puerta fue abierta de nuevo entrando por ella un hombre ya mayor con una bata. Miro al rededor chasqueo la lengua.

-Que problemático- soltó mientras abría un pastillero- ¿que es?- pregunto a los dos que podían contestarle

-Acónito- le contesto el guardián del sol

Mirando el pastillero, y con el ceño fruncido eligió una cápsula circular, la abrió y de ella salio un mosquito.

-A un lado Bianchi- ordeno

La mujer se alejo de la chica y el mosquito voló directamente al cuello de Kazuha, camino un poco y después encajó su aguijón en la piel de Kazuha haciéndola vomitar casi al instante, mirando nuevamente el pastillero abrió otra cápsula y un nuevo mosquito salió, voló hasta la castaña y aterrizo en el cuello para encajar su aguijón en la piel de la chica.

-Llevenla a la enfermería, tienen que ponerle oxígeno, lo demás, dependerá de su fuerza de voluntad- ordenó Shamal- Tsunayoshi - giro al ver al castaño- usare el laboratorio para examinar la sangre de la chica.

Tsuna asintió y lo miro marcharse.

-¡Ya escucharon a Shamal!- habló mirando al guardián y a la asesina- les dejó el resto, estaré en la sala de estar con los amigos de la chica.

-Tsuna, -habló Bianchi- Esto no fue tu culpa

-lo se- contesto antes de salir- Pero no debo causarles más problemas- se dijo a si mismo.

Fuuta abrió la puerta de la sala de estar dejando entrar a Kaede y Midori, un poco después entraron Ran quien cargaba a Conan que seguía pataleando y poco mas atrás venían I-pin y Lambo cargando a un furioso Heiji que luchaba para liberarse del agarre, ambos jóvenes entraron y Fuuta cerro la puerta de la habitación. Lambo arrojo al piso a Heiji.

-imbécil- dijo Heiji mientras se levantaba- ahora a un lado, les guste o no voy a regresar a donde esta Kazuha.

-Tu amiga esta en buenas manos, espera aquí- contestó I-pin

-no lo haré- grito- necesito estar con Kazuha

Los tres extranjeros se miraron entre ellos, eran ignorantes a la situación que sucedía con aquellos invitados.

-Tranquilizate,-hablo una suave voz mientras la puerta se abría- Tsuna mando a llamar a nuestro mejor médico, ya deben estar la tratando por lo tanto si te dejan ir sólo seras un estorbo y pondrás en más peligro la vida de tu amiga.- dijo Kyoko mientras entraba con una bandeja con una tetera y varias tazas- Tsuna nos avisara cuando ya este fuera de peligro, mientras esperamos tomen un poco de té para tranquilizarse.

-¡No tomare nada de eso!- rebatió Heiji

-Muchas gracias- contesto con voz leve Ran - le ayudare a servir- dijo para después dejar a un lado de Midori y Kaede a Conan.

-Mouri...Eso podría tener veneno- hablo preocupado Heiji.

-Heiji- niichan, no creo que tenga veneno -hablo por primera vez Conan - Tranquilizante y esperemos a que nos den noticias de Kazuha- neechan. - dijo el niño mientras se acercaba al moreno y lo comenzaba a jalar de los pantalones.

-Ku... Eh Conan- se corrigió mientras se dejaba guiar por el niño.

Kyoko sonrió ante la inocencia del niño y se acerco a la mesa de centro colocando la bandeja en ella, Ran se acerco y comenzó a voltear las tazas cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

Gokudera y Yamamoto llegaron a Kokuyo Land y al poner un pie en los terrenos del baldío lugar terribles ilusiones se activaron aturdiéndolos, sin embargo, de alguna manera lograron llegar a los aposentos del guardián de la niebla. Después de unos cuantos insultos una batalla se desato entre la niebla y la tormenta y con una lluvia que rogaba que no hubiera muchos destrozos. El moreno observando junto a Ken y Chikusa la riña de los guardianes no notaron la extraña aura oscura que estaba detrás de ellos. Chrome llego solo para encontrar la escena de dos de sus compañeros guardianes peleando a matarse, siendo consciente del enorme papeleo que esa riña provocaría a su jefe su sorpresa paso a ser una furia y encerrando a ambos guardianes en sus ilusiones los dejo agotados, después de una fuerte regañada a la tormenta y niebla, los cuatro guardianes se dispusieron a regresar a la mansión Vongola.

Al llegar, los cuatro notaron el tenso ambiente entre los guardias y el hecho de ver a Hibari interrogando a varios guardias era una señal de muy malas noticias, corriendo lo mas rápido que podían para llegar a la entrada abrieron las puertas y corrieron por los pasillos al lugar donde podrían conseguir respuestas rápidas y concisas, la sala de estar. Al llegar sin perder tiempo abrieron bruscamente las puertas encontrando dentro a sus prometidas y sus amigos junto a Kyoko, I-pin, Fuuta y Lambo.

-¡Bienvenidos!- saludo suavemente Kyoko

-Sasagawa ¿Que ocurrió?- preguntó Yamamoto mientras se acercaba a Midori y la abrazaba.

-Pues al parecer alguien intento envenenar a Tsunayoshi, - explicaba a los recién llegados- pero fallo y termino envenenando a una invitada de Kae-chan y Mi-chan.

Después de estas palabras Gokudera corrió hasta su novia y la abrazo, logrando que se pusiera a llorar en su hombro.

-¿Fue mi culpa?- preguntó levemente Kaede al albino.

-Claro que no Kaede, ya veras que encontraremos a quien haya osado atacar a nuestra familia.- dijo con decisión la tormenta.

Ran miro a sus dos nuevas amigas conmovida, aunque intentaba hacerse la fuerte, por el bien de Conan y Hattori, pero estaba desmoronándose por dentro, tal vez desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que Shinichi desapareció de su vida diaria.

La lluvia y la tormenta se separaron de sus prometidas y salieron junto a Mukuro, Chrome por el contrario se quedo y se acerco a Kyoko.

-¡Bienvenida Chrome-chan!- saludo Kyoko a su amiga.

-¿Como esta el jefe?- fue lo que pregunto la peli morada

Kyoko negó con la cabeza y se acerco a Ran.

-No importa cuanto calles los ojos siempre muestran lo que hay en tu corazón, no te engañes a ti misma- Ran giro a ver a la peli naranja que le sonreía- no importa cuanto una sufra aquellos que nos quieren siempre están a nuestro lado, mirándonos desde la lejanía.

Ran siguió la mirada de Kyoko solo para encontrar a Conan quien estaba con un rostro preocupado, algo no muy bueno para un niño de su edad.

La puerta fue abierta por tercera ocasión dejando a la vista a Tsuna y Haru.


	7. Chapter 7

Ha pasado tanto tiempo

Finalmente aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero les guste.

Capitulo 6: Recuperación.

Tsuna se dirigía a la sala de estar cuando una mano se poso en su hombro, giro a ver de quien se trataba y miro los hermosos ojos color chocolate de Haru que lo miraban con preocupación.

-¿Estas bien Tsuna-san?- pregunto.

El castaño asintió y dejó que los brazos de Haru lo envolvieran en un maternal abrazo.

\- No es tu culpa Tsuna, ya veras como encontraremos a quien se coló en la mansión, Hibari ya ordenó que se revisen todas las cámaras de seguridad, y ahora que Mukuro esta aquí revisaran si alguna grabo algún tipo de ilusión.- hizo una pausa - y sobre la chica no fue gran cantidad de veneno así que con los primeros auxilios otorgados por Shamal además del antídoto estará bien.- lo separo y levantó el rostro del mafioso con sus manos- en cuanto a sus amigos, dos de ellos son detectives, si desean investigar deja los, sabemos ser discretos

-no es eso lo que me preocupa,- hizo una pausa -ese detective ya tiene muchos problemas y ahora yo le eh dado uno mas...- Haru iba a decir algo pero Tsuna no se lo permitió.- Es distinto con Kaito Kid, con el es pedido de su madre y padre.- explico a la pregunta no dada de Haru.

Ambos mafiosos continuaron con su camino en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta del salón, Haru apoyo su mano en el hombro del castaño en señal de apoyo algo que agradeció con la mirada, llenándose de valor abrió la puerta de la sala de estar. Con su elegante presencia entro a la sala, los presentes se giraron a verlo.

-Boss- Chrome rompió el silencio y se acerco a su amado jefe- ¿Esta bien?

Tsuna acaricio la cabellera de su guardiana y asintió, la joven sonrió y segundos después salio de la sala.

-Lamento que hayan tenido que pasar por un muy mal momento chicos, Kaede, Midori.- La voz de arrepentimiento de Tsuna logró que Hattori no se le lanzara encima- el médico ah logrado estabilizar a su amiga, ahora solo esta descansando- explico notado como sus tres nuevos huéspedes suspiraban con alivio.

-Voy a ver a Kazuha- anuncio Heiji mas calmado dejando a Conan sentado en el sillón.

-Chrome-chan te llevara a la enfermería, ella te esta esperando afuera.

Heiji asintió y salió.

Tsuna suspiro al saber que el joven de kansai se encontraba mas tranquilo, Haru sonrió ante la tranquilidad de su amigo, se alejo de el hasta llegar al niño pelinegro, lo tomo en brazos y tomo asiento en su lugar y sentó al niño en sus piernas acción que hizo que Conan se sonrojará.

-Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta- llamo, los adolescentes miraron a su hermano mayor - Salgan de la sala, debo hablar con las visitas- ordenó.

Los tres adolescentes asintieron y sin decir nada salieron de aquel cuarto.

Kyoko sirvió el té en las tazas y las fue pasando a todos los presentes quienes agradecieron la atención.

-Estoy realmente apenado Mouri-san- comenzó Tsuna- baje mi seguridad y por ello tu y tus amigos han pasado por un rato muy amargo nada más llegar a mi casa

\- No se preocupe Sawada-san- respondió la castaña.

El castaño sonrió- Prometo que no volverá a pasar, sin embargo me temo que tendré que mantenerlos un poco vigilados hasta que encontremos al culpable

Ran solo asintió.

-Midori, Kaede- llamo a las prometidas de sus guardianes.- las habitaciones están listas, si ellos desean ir a la enfermería muestren les el camino.-Las nombradas asintieron-Kyoko, tengo que hablar contigo, Haru... Acompaña a las visitas

-Hai- asintió la castaña- dejeselo todo a Haru Boss

Tsuna y Kyoko salieron de la sala dejando el lugar en un triste silencio.

Heiji salió de la sala y se encontró con la chica del parche.

-la enfermería esta por aquí- dijo comenzando a caminar

El moreno solo la observo alejarse sin saber como reaccionar, la peli morada se giro a mirarlo al no sentirlo cerca.

-¿No vienes?- le preguntó- no se bien que fue lo que paso pero si fuera tu amiga me gustaría que al despertar ver una cara conocida, al menos eso pienso yo- dijo tímida ante la extraña mirada del detective.

Heiji comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la altura de su guía, Chrome sonrió y continuo su andar.

-ella no te culpara... Si es a lo que tienes miedo-dijo Chrome

Heiji la miro interrogante. -¿Como supiste que tengo miedo de ver a Kazuha?

-Yo... No lo se, cuando mire tus ojos me refleje en ellos, hubo un tiempo donde también pensé que todo lo malo que le pasaba a mi familia era culpa mía, sin embargo después de conocer a Mukuro-sama supe que no era así y cuando conocí al jefe finalmente pude demostrar que soy mas fuerte de lo que parezco, que aunque cometa un error que cause problemas a los demás mis amigos y familia siempre estarán ahí para ayudarme a enmendar lo pero cuando los problemas no sean mi culpa, me harán ver que soy inocente y la culpa es de alguien mas, ¿No es por eso que existen las familias? - hizo una pausa mientras miraba a Heiji- Una familia no es de sangre, es aquella que esta cuando la necesitamos en los malos momentos, aconsejando nos, regañando nos o felicitándonos en nuestros éxitos y consolando nos en nuestras penas.-termino de decir mientras se detenía en una gran puerta- Así que el miedo que tienes es infundado- termino y abrió la puerta.

El moreno se asomo con sigilo y noto a Kazuha acostada en la cama, durmiendo profundamente, su respiración ya era regular, suspiro con alivio al verla bien, entro por instinto y se sentó al lado de ka cama, tomo la mano de su amiga y la apretó con fuerza. Chrome miraba la escena con ternura, después cerro la puerta y coloco una ilusión protectora, tal y como le había pedido su jefe, después su mirada se ensombreció y salió corriendo a algún lugar de la mansión.

Hibari, Ryohei, Gokudera, Yamamoto y Mukuro esperaban la llegada de su jefe en su despacho, la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Tsuna y Kyoko. El castaño tomo su lugar de jefe y la peli naranja se colocó al lado de Hibari. Tsuna recargo sus manos en el escritorio.

-¿Encontraron algo?- pregunto directamente

Los guardianes negaron con la cabeza y Tsuna suspiro.

-¡Quiero al culpable!- ordenó con voz fría- ¡Busquen lo y traigan lo ante mi, le haré conocer el miedo de haber lastimado a alguien cercano a la familia Vongola!

Los guardianes salieron de prisa, sabían que si no obtenían resultados la ira de si jefe incrementaría. Kyoko suspiro, su prometido la miro con esos ojos anaranjados y tembló ligeramente.

-Kyoko-chan- llamo Tsuna, la peli naranja asintió- No lo vuelvas a hacer- ordeno

-Lo siento Tsu-kun- dijo arrepentida.

-Sabes que no es un juego, no metas a Kudo Shinichi en mas problemas- suspiro para calmarse- Kyoko, se que lo entiendes verdad.

-Tsunayoshi- respondió la mujer- jamas eh considerado tu posición y problemas como un juego, pero hay cosas que solo una mujer puede ver en los hombres y también en nuestras iguales, algo que ustedes, los hombres no pueden ver, sabes que siempre actuare bajo los principios de mi educación y pude verlo, el sufrimiento de esos niños es como el tuyo cuando recién empezaba a ser el Décimo Vongola.

Tsuna estaba sorprendido del actuar de su prometida sin embargo, sonrió.

-Por eso te necesito a mi lado Kyoko, para que veas lo que yo no puedo ver- dijo al levantarse y caminar hasta su novia- Te amo Kyoko-chan- dijo y la beso.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola... Tanto tiempo xD pero no crean que me eh olvidado de esto xD no! Me ttendrán aqui de vez en cuando xD

Espero les guste el capitulo

Capitulo 7: Sospechas

Heiji mantenía su vista fija en la dormida Kazuha, notó que su respiración era normal y la calma llego a el, sintió la puerta cerrarse pero no presto demasiada atención.

-Kazuha- la llamo en voz baja mientras sostenía su mano.

Haru no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos de forma nerviosa mientras miraba a sus acompañantes, sus dos amigas con la mirada en el suelo mientras el niño trataba de consolar a la castaña de cabello largo, dio un suspiro.

-¿Quieren ir a ver a su amiga?- preguntó, sus nervios aumentaron al sentir la fría mirada del único niño en la sala.

Ran se levantó de su asiento ante la curiosa mirada de Conan.-¿De verdad podemos verla?- pregunto.

Ante esas palabra Midori y Kaede reaccionaron.

-Claro- contesto Haru- el antídoto le fue puesto a tiempo y el veneno era mínimo, aunque aun debe estar dormida, Shamal, nuestro doctor, es de los mejores en el mundo, y nunca permitiría que una mujer muera bajo su tratamiento.

Para Conan esas ultimas palabras le llamaron la atención pero no dijo nada al ver la sonrisa de sus tres acompañantes.

-Muy bien... Chicas y niño vayamos a visitar a la chica enferma- dijo animadamente Haru, abrió la puerta y espero a que las demas chicas salieran.

Ran y compañia salieron de aquella enorme sala y comenzaron a caminar junto a Haru quien parecia poner total atencion a su alrededor, Conan fue el unico que noto ese comportamiento.

-¿Estas bien Haru-neechan?- pregunto curioso e inocentemente Conan

La castaña dio un leve brinco de sorpreasa, miro al pequeño y le sonrio- como aun no se encuentran pistas del culpable debemos de estar alerta- dijo como si nada.

Conan alzo una ceja confunso, pero no dijo nada más. Continuaron avanzando hasta que se encontraron a aquel apueato hombre de cabellos negros y ojos de color azul metálico, Ran se sintio intimidada por la feroz mirada del hombre.

-¡Miura!- llamo Hibari a la castaña al verla.

-Si Hibari-san- contesto acercandose a la nube- no te separes de laa visitas y... Ten cuidado- dijo lo ultimo con preocupacion.

-Hai, Haru tendra cuidado... Hibari-san tambien tenga cuidado- dijo con la misma preocupación

Hibari asintió y siguio su camino.

Ran suspiro aliviada al verlo alejarse y se acerco a Haru quien parecia embelesada mirando por donde se había ido el hombre.

\- Miura-san ¿Usted sale con ese hombre?- pregunto un poco curiosa la karateka.

Haru escondio sus rostro avergonzada con sus manos y nego con la cabeza. Kaede se acerco a Ran y la tomo del hombro.

-Ellos dos son esposos- comento la novia de Gokudera

Ran y Conan se sorprendieron ante esa revelacion.

-Verdad que no lo parecen- comento divertida Midori

-Dejemos de hablar de eso y sigamos- se apresuro a decir Haru.

Las otras tres chicas sonrieron y continuaron andando, Conan por el contrario, analizaba los comportamientos de todas las personas que habia visto hasta el momento.

Kyoko se separo de los brazos de su futuro esposo, el castaño no hizo accion alguna para volver a amarrarla, por el contrario tomo una expresión seria.

-Kyoko-chan...¿Haz sabido algo de ellos?- pregunto el castaño

La peli naranja asintio. -Aun yo estando en los escalafones bajos lo eh escuchado, al parecer buscan a un traidor, una joven de 19 años... Tecnicamente es una genio que logro avanzar en la investigación de aquella droga.

-Debemos buscarla...¿Sabes como escapo?- pregunto

La joven mafiosa nego con la cabeza- Nadie lo sabe, pero Gin, Vodka y esa mujer se la han encontrado en algunas ocaciones.

-Esa mujer... Te refieres a... "Ella"

Kyoko asintió- Asi es "Il serpente"... La anterior jefa de la famiglia "Anfibi"... Creo fue la unica que vio atravez de mi ilusión pero no dijo nada y nadie parece saber que ella habia estado involucrada con la mafia.

-Sharon Vinyard... Crei que Vendice la habia capturado- comento el castaño.

-Eso es lo que mas me intriga... Hace aproximadamente dos años se anuncio su muerte... Siendo ella una actriz famosa... Pero estoy segura... La persona que vi era ella.

-Mandare a investigar eso... Y tambien las ruinas de la mansion de la famiglia Anfibi- Tsuna cerro sus ojos y cruzo sus manos - algo me dice que estallara una guerra.

Haru notó, nadamas llegar a la enfermeria, la barrera protectora que rodeaba el lugar, con un poco de nerviosismo encendio su propia llama del tipo niebla para poder abrir la puerta sin activar ninguna

ilusion puesta por Chrome, suspiro con alivio al tocar la madera.

Heiji comenzaba a cabecear pero mantenia firme el agarre de sus manos con la de la chica, de pronto escucho unos leves toques a la puerta y la vio abrirse, por instito, tomo una pose defensiva que se disipo al ver las caras familiares del grupo de chicas y el niño.

-¿Como esta Kazuha-chan?- pregunto Ran, claramente preocupada, despues de entrar.

El moreno le sonrio -Parece estar bien, solo debe recuperar sus fuerzas- contesto

Ran, Midori y Kaede suspiraron aliviadas, por el contrario Conan se acerco a la durmuente Kazuha y tomo la mano derecha y busco disimuladamente el pulso de la joven, comprobando asi lo dicho por su amigo.

Haru miraba atentamen al niño sonriendo con picardia al verlo actuar como lo que en verdad era, dejo de lado su sonrisa al sentir una extraña presencia, afilo su mirada y miro a todos lados, se acerco a la ventana del cuarto y movio un poco la cortina mirando el exterior, solo para ver, como un hombre era totalmente detenido por las muchas esposas que conformaban el cambio de forma de Hibari, suspiro aliviada al ver que el culpable habia sido encontrado.

-¿Haru?- llamo Midori a la castaña quien rapidamente se giro y miro a los jóvenes.

-Dime- contestó

-Hattori quiere ir a la cocina solo, pero lo decimos que puede ser peligroso...- comento Kaede.

Haru miro al chico de Osaka y sonrio. -No creo que haya problema, despues de todo la cocina no esta lejos y el necesita despejarse- termino diciendo.

Heiji agradeció el gesto y salió llevandose a Conan con el. Haru los miro marcharse y volvio a fijar su vista en el exterior solo para ver como Tsuna llegaba junto con los demas guardianes.

Una vez cerraron la puerta, los dos detectives corrieron a la habitación de a lado, entraron sigilosos y se acercaron a la ventana, corrieron un poco la cortina de forma que ambos pudieran observar el exterior, sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa al ver a un hombre totalmente cubierto de esposas de diferentes tamaños y que se encontraban cubiertas de una llama fuego de color púrpura, de pronto miraron que su anfrition llegaba y cayeron en shock al verlo, Sawada Tsunayoshi tenia su mirada de un fuerte color naranja y que mostraba una furia contenida ademas de aquella llama de fuego en su frente.

-¿Que demonios?- fue lo unico que pudieron decir despues de ver como el castaño golpeaba a aquel hombre.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola. Les traigo actualizacion. Espero lo disfruten.

Capitulo 8: Sospechas. Segunda parte

-Mandare a investigar eso... Y tambien las ruinas de la mansion de la famiglia Anfibi- Tsuna cerro sus ojos y cruzo sus manos - algo me dice que estallara una guerra.

Kyoko miro a su jefe, su rostro tomo un gesto lleno de ira

-Décimo- se escucho la voz de Gokudera por el intercomunicador, llamando la atención de los dos presentes- Hibari ha encontrado al sospechoso

Tsuna se acerco a su escritorio y apretó el botón que le permitiría comunicarse- Muy bien deténganlo, enseguida iré-ordeno, miro a la joven quien ya se encontraba sosteniendo su capa.

-Démonos prisa Juudaime- dijo la chica seria.

Tsuna asintió, tomo la manta, se la colocó y ambos salieron de la oficina.

Hibari revisaba los jardines cercanos a los habitaciones cercanas a la enfermería, estaba por irse de ese lugar donde no sentía ningún tipo de presencia cuando su fiel ave llego a su hombro.

-Hibari. Hibari- revoloteaba el amarillo animal- en los arbustos- dijo para despues pasarse en el hombro del apuesto hombre quien rapidamente dirigio su andar a los arbustos comenzando a dar feroces golpes hasta que finalmente el intruso salto para evitar uno de ellos.

-Mm encontré un molesto herbívoro Gokudera Hayato- informo por el micrófono transmisor que llevaba.

-Detenlo ahi Hibari, le avisare al Decimo- recibió de respuesta

El pelinegro sonrió mientras encendía su anillo y sus llamas rodeaban sus tonfas.

-Como si fuera a permitirlo- dijo el hombre mientras tambien encendía su llama dejando ver su color añil y liberando una especie de lanza que envolvió con sus llamas del tipo niebla.

Una intensa pelea comenzó, sin embargo Hibari termino por desesperase por las débiles ilusiones que le mandaba su enemigo, decidió darle final a la batalla y libero su cambio de forma, las esposas de Alaudi, y en un rápido movimiento amarro a su enemigo con distintas esposas, justo en el momento en que llegaban los demás guardianes.

-¿Donde esta el omnivoro?-preguntito con molestia

-Tsuna viene en camino- contesto Yamamoto.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Tsunayoshi llego, venía enbau modo jefe y con su modo hiper activado, su llama del cielo encendida en su frente y caminando de forma galante por el jardín, se detuvo frente al intruso.

-¿Quien te envío?- pregunto con voz fría.

El hombre solo sonrió cínico. -Como si te lo fuese a decir basura- contesto

Tsuna se molesto y le mando tremendo puñetazo que lo mando a volar unos metros logrando que una especie de emblema saliera del hombre, el castaño se agacho a recogerlo y entro en shock, sus guardianes tragaron grueso, su jefe estaba molesto.

-Mukuro, Chrome- llamo a sus guardianes de la niebla. Estos solo dieron un paso al frente.- Quiero que lo torturen hasta que hable sobre la famiglia anfibi

Y esas palabras helaron a todos.

-Gokudera, Yamamoto ustedes se quedaran aqui junto con Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, Lambo y conmigo para cuidar de las visitas- dijo- Hibari y Ryohei ustedes vayan a las ruinas de la extinta famiglia anfibi y busquen pistas, avisenles a las familias aliadas de la situación quiero informes diarios de todos aquellos a quien manden investigar, lo mismo con ustedes Mukuro y Chrome- ordeno- ¿Y que esperan?... ¡Muévanse!- grito en orden, y todos los que debían irse se fueron, Mukuro y Chrome con el intruso.

Kyoko se acerco a su prometido y le dio un reconfortante abrazo.


	10. Chapter 10

Un nuevo capitulo. Realmente espero les guste y pues lamento la ausencia, debo poner la universidad como. Prioridad, asi que rara vez me deja escribir... O dormir xD

Bueno los dejo que lean.

Capítulo 9. Cuestionamiento.

El puñetazo que mando a volar unos metros al intruso logro que una especie de emblema saliera del hombre, el castaño se agacho a recogerlo y entro en shock, sus guardianes tragaron grueso, su jefe estaba molesto.

-Mukuro, Chrome- llamo a sus guardianes de la niebla. Estos solo dieron un paso al frente.- Quiero que lo torturen hasta que hable sobre la famiglia anfibi

Y esas palabras helaron a todos.

-Gokudera, Yamamoto ustedes se quedaran aqui junto con Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, Lambo y conmigo para cuidar de las visitas- dijo- Hibari y Ryohei ustedes vayan a las ruinas de la extinta famiglia anfibi y busquen pistas, avisenles a las familias aliadas de la situación quiero informes diarios de todos aquellos a quien manden investigar, lo mismo con ustedes Mukuro y Chrome- ordeno- ¿Y que esperan?... ¡Muévanse!- grito en orden, y todos los que debían irse se fueron, Mukuro y Chrome con el intruso.

Kyoko se acerco a su prometido y le dio un reconfortante abrazo-¡Tranquilízate jefe!- le dijo- debemos actuar discretamente- tomo con sus manos el emblema de aquella familia.

Tsuna asintió y se levanto con su ayuda.

-Quiero a Hayato, Takeshi, Haru, Lambo, I-pin y a ti en mi despacho en una hora- le dijo a la peli naranja

-Entendido Boss, iré a avisarles... ¿Que hacemos con las visitas?

\- Por el momento estarán a salvo dentro de la mansión junto a Kaede y Midori, no debemos involucrarlos.- dijo mientras comenzaba a irse de jardín.

Kyoko suspiro y también se fue para buscar a todos aquellos que se quedarían en la mansión.

Conan y Heiji estaban en shock, aunque no se escuchaba muy bien, lograron captar varias cosas importantes, primero eso de la familia anfibi fue lo que mas les llamo la atención. Tratando de no llamar la atención de la servidumbre, salieron de ese cuarto y caminaron nuevamente a aquella sala, la cerraron. Rápidamente Heiji saco su celular y escribió "Familia Anfibi" en el buscador.

-No encuentro nada- dijo el moreno un poco frustrado

-Intenta en otro idioma, mejor inténtalo en italiano- dijo el de lentes.

Heiji cambio las configuraciones de búsqueda y finalmente volvió a buscar.

\- Aqui hay algo- dijo triunfante mientras se agachaba para que su acompañante mirara la pantalla del móvil- esta traduciendo

Pasaron unos segundos y las letras occidentales pasaron a ser orientales, ambos comenzaron a leer con la vista sin decirse ni una sola palabra, conforme avanzaba su lectura sus ojos iban abriéndose de la sorpresa y sus rostros comenzaban a mostrar preocupación y un solo pensamiento paso por sus mentes, "Debemos salir de aqui".

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse los saco de su lectura, se giraron a ver la puerta y fue cuando lo vieron, su anfitrión los miraba con claro signo de molestia, no podían ver aquellos ojos color caramelo que los habia hipnotizado la primera vez, ahora sus ojos parecían tener un color naranja, sintieron miedo y solo fueron dando pasos hacia atras conforme el magnate hombre avanzaba hacia ellos.

-Es lo malo de los buenos detectives- empezó a decir con voz profunda- no se les pasa nada y comienzan a meterse a territorio peligroso, no lo creen asi

Ninguno de los dos detectives respondió, el joven capo suspiro.

-Crei que serian mas audaces en responder

-Por qué deberíamos respóndele a usted- inquirió Conan.

-No se que es lo que hallan descubierto pero lo que leyeron en internet sobre la familia anfibi no es ni una millonesima parte de lo que yo se de ellos o de ustedes dos- volvió a decir.

-Solo dígame algo- hablo Heiji siendo mas serio de lo normal- ¿Podemos confiar en usted?

Tsuna sonrió- ¿Que piensas tu? ¿Puedes confiar en mi?

Y el silencio invadió la sala.

En el aeropuerto de Narita un jet privado proveniente de Sicilia Italia aterrizaba con permiso especial, unos minutos despues apareció un hombre de cabellos y ojos color negro, quien también vestía de negro y portaba una sombrero en el cual descansaba un pequeño camaleón verde de grandes ojos amarillos. Solo llevaba un pequeño maletín, su sonrisa se ensancho al salir del aeropuerto, espero un poco y despues paro un taxi.

-¡Buenas tardes!- saludo al conductor - lleveme a Nanimori, a la entrada de la empresa Vongola.

El pobre conductor casi muere de un infarto de emoción, finalmente llevaba a un cliente tan importante, asi que arranco a gran velocidad. El hombre recién llegado sonrio lleno de malicia.

-Vamos a ver como llevas las cosas Dame-Tsuna... Es hora de una visita sorpresa.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola. Yo trayendo esta primera actualización del 2017. Espero les guste.

Capitulo 10. Confianza

-Vamos a ver como llevas las cosas Dame-Tsuna... Es hora de una visita sorpresa.- se dijo mientras enganchaba su malévola sonrisa.

\- ¿Podemos confiar en usted?- pregunto Heiji mas serio de lo normal, sin apartar ni un segundo su mirada del castaño

Tsuna sonrió- ¿Que piensas tu? ¿Puedes confiar en mi?- pregunto. El silencio invadió la sala.- No es necesario que me contesten ahora

Justo en ese momento se escucharon dos toques a la puerta.

-Décimo...- se escucho una voz femenina- Los guardianes del Sol y la Nube han partido ya, la niebla continua interrogando al intruso, los demás lo esperan en su despacho- informo.

Tsuna suspiro, se dio media vuelta y tomo el picaporte- Es su decisión pero una vez que la tomen no podrán dar marcha atrás. - abrió la puerta dejando ver la figura de Kyoko quien se inclinó un poco, el mafioso avanzo por el pasillo dejando la puerta abierta, la pelinaranja se apresuro a llegar a su lado y andar a su lado.

Conan y Heiji los miraban alejarse, se miraron entre ellos y salieron corriendo intentando alcanzarlos.

-¡Espera!- gritaron ambos. Tsunayoshi se detuvo.

-Si decidímos confiar en ti- hablo Conan- y algo nos llegase a pasar...

-Vongola cuida de su familia- contesto a la pregunta no formulada- ya sea que pertenezca por familia directa o no, peleamos para proteger a nuestros seres queridos, esa es nuestra esencia.- Tsuna se giro a verlos, sus ojos caramelo dislumbraban de sinceridad, pureza y calidez- es por esa razón que somos fuertes.

Heiji y Conan volvieron a caer en shock por la mirada del castaño, sin saber por que los dos sintieron.

-Si esa es su decisión vayamos juntos - dijo y extendió sus manos- al lugar donde no hay retorno.

Ambos detectives tomaron una mano, Tsuna les sonrió y los abrazo, Kyoko continuaba mi irando al frente, su expresión era seria, el presentimiento que invadida su corazón no la abandonaba, debía actuar rápido, por si

el bien de los nuevosl miembros de su familia.

El taxi se detuvo frente a la gran puerta, los guardias se colocaron en posición de firmes y rectos, la puerta se fue abriendo incluso antes de que el cliente saliera del auto. Reborn sonrió al ver las acciones de los subordinados de su ex alumno.

-¡Hemos llegado señor- anuncio con jubilo el conductor.

Reborn saco varios billetes y se los paso al conductor- Conserva el cambio- dijo con una sonrisa de lo mas amable.

El pobre ciudadano casi muere de un paro cardiaco ante la suma de dinero.

-Es usted muy amable señor- dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas aceptando el dinero extra.

El hitman no presto mas atención al hombre y salio junto con su maleta, espero a que el auto se fuera y comenzó a adentrarse a la propiedad.

-¡Es un placer tenerlo de vuelta Reborn-sama! - corearon todos los guardias.

Reborn les regalo una sonrisa que los hizo temblar - ¿Donde esta Dame-Tsuna?- pregunto

-Lo mas seguro en su despacho con los guardianes- respondió alguien.

-¡Interesante!- dijo mientras continuaba su andar.

Cuando el asesino estuvo fuera de su campo de visión los guardias suspiraron aliviados.

-Te das cuenta que acabas de traicionar al boss- dijo otro guardia al delator.

\- El boss tiene la fuerza para sobrevivir... Nosotros no

Y los demás le dieron la razón.

Reborn abrió la puerta del despacho de su actual jefe, se sorprendió ver solo a los guardianes quienes se solterón a verlo eapantados.

-¿Donde esta Dame-Tsuna?- pregunto.

\- El decimo no debe tardar Reborn-san- contesto Gokudera- Sasagawa-san fue a buscarlo.

\- Ya veo- dijo mientras acomodaba su fedora y se dirigía al asiento de su alumno- y bien - hablo al sentarse- ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió para que la seguridad se haya aumentado en mas de un cincuenta por ciento?- pregunto mientras los apuntaba a todos con león transformado en su fiel pistola.

Los presentes tragaron grueso.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 11: Reborn

-Y bien - hablo al sentarse en el lugar de su alumno- ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió para que la seguridad se haya aumentado en mas de un cincuenta por ciento?- pregunto mientras los apuntaba a todos con León transformado en su fiel pistola.

Los presentes tragaron grueso al ver la amenazante arma apuntandoles, Reborn por el contrario, sonrió al ver el temblor de sus ex alumnos Gokudera, tragándose su miedo y volvió a hablar.

-¿Porque dice eso Reborn-san? - pregunto, aun si ya sabia la respuesta.

-No juegues conmigo Hayato, la ultima vez la mansión no estaba tan protegida... Así que lo mas seguro es que algo paso en este mes de mi ausencia.

\- Reborn- San- hablo esta vez Haru - lo mejor sera que espere a que Tsuna san regrese, no debe tardar ya que el asunto es mas serio de lo que puede mostrar la seguridad.

Reborn sonrió ante la mirada del la chica.

-Debería darles vergüenza como guardianes el no poder responder- Dijo con algo de burla.

Los guardianes ni se inmutaron ante las palabras del ex arcobaleno.

Ambos detectives se giraron y gritaron -¡Espera!

-Si decidímos confiar en ti- hablo Conan- y algo nos llegase a pasar...

-Vongola cuida de su familia- contesto a la pregunta no formulada- ya sea que pertenezca por familia directa o no, peleamos para proteger a nuestros seres queridos, esa es nuestra esencia.- Tsuna se giro a verlos, sus ojos caramelo dislumbraban de sinceridad, pureza y calidez- es por esa razón que somos fuertes.

Heiji y Conan volvieron a caer en shock por la mirada del castaño, sin saber por que los dos sintieron.

-Si esa es su decisión vayamos juntos - dijo y extendió sus manos- al lugar donde no hay retorno.

Ambos detectives tomaron una mano, Tsuna les sonrió y los abrazo, Kyoko continuaba mirando al frente, su expresión era seria, el presentimiento que invadida su corazón no la abandonaba, debía actuar rápido, por el bien de los nuevos miembros de su familia.

De pronto Tsuna tembló, los dos detectives lo miraron curioso y Kyoko se volteo a ver a su prometido.

-Algo me dice que Reborn esta en la mansión- dijo con voz nerviosa.

La peli naranja rió divertida. - En ese caso sera mejor darnos prisa en regresar a tu despacho, no queremos que al llegar este todo baleado ¿O si?

Tsuna se puso azul del miedo- ¡Por favor! - dijó con voz suplicante- no me provoquen mas papeleo - y empezó a correr en dirección a su despacho.

-Vayamos nosotros también- les hablo a los dos detectives quienes la miraron y asintieron.

El transcurso del camino comenzó siendo silencioso, pero fue roto por la pregunta de Conan.

-Disculpe- dijo llamando la atención de Sasagawa- ¿Quien es Reborn?

La peli naranja se detuvo en seco, llevo su mano a su barbilla y puso una expresión pensativa. - Eso es algo difícil de explicar- dijo al cerrar los ojos - cuando era mas joven pensaba que Reborn era el hermano menos de Tsu-kun, pero era un bebe demasiado listo, aunque su apariencia daba para pensar eso... Creo que la manera de describirlo mejor es que es el profesor de Tsuna, o al menos lo fue... Actualmente es algo asi como un asesor.- intento explicarse.

Heiji miro a su amigo y alzo los hombros en mutuo acuerdo de que no había entendido nada de lo que había dicho la ojo miel.

\- En cualquier caso, lo entenderán en chanto lo conozcan- aviso y retomo el andar.

Continuaron el trayecto en silenciado hasta que al girar en un pasillo unas voces se comenzaron a escuchar, después disparos , los dos detectives se detuvieron, sin embargo Kyoko continuo caminando y al abrir la puerta del despacho de su futuro jefe un luz brillante la cego, ante aquella luz los detectives corrieron hacia ella preocupados.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Hattori al llegar a la chica quien solo asintió.

Cuando la luz desapareció pudieron notar como las personas que habían visto antes estaban convertida en estatuas de hielo, en el centro de ellas se encontraba Tsuna nuevamente con aquel fuego el la frente y con sus manos envueltas por llamas naranjas.

De pronto el sonido del seguro de un arma de fuego se escucho atrás de ellos y Conan pudo sentir como le amenzaban con el arma en la cabeza.

-Sera mejor que me expliques que esta pasando aquí Dame-Tsuna- hablo Reborn mirando al joven mafioso.

Heiji y Kyoko estan sorprendidos pues no habían notado la presencia del Hitman colocarse a su lado , por el contrario, Conan solo miraba por el rabillo del ojo a su captor.

\- Y mas vale sea convincente porque mi paciencia a llegado a cero por culpa de tus guardianes.

Tsuna por el contrario miro a su tutor.

-Primero suelta al niño Reborn y no es una petición ... Es una orden.

Reborn sonrió satisfecho al ver la expresión de su ex alumno.


End file.
